


Scars Along My Heart

by MysticMayhem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a Voice in Frisk's Head, Don't worry they are dealt with, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk and Gaster have a good relationship while fused, Frisk does not take anyone's shit, Frisk is sassy, Frisk learns more about Gaster, Fusion, Gaster has little to no regard for his own life, Gaster is so not emotionally ready to interact with people yet, God it's only chapter 3 and there's so much angst, Love Triangles, Oh god lots of tears, Sans is freaking out, Sans is jealous, There will be fluff, You guys get to choose who she ends up with, also Frisk has a habit of giving Gaster cute pet names, and many many references to a certain show, communication is key in any relationship, does that mean Frisk is momster now?, gaster is dadster, he's such a fragil little Oreo cookie, if you thought chapter 3 had angst chapter 4 is worse, like how he get panic attacks, oh god angst, oh it's their first fight, reverse soriel, sans is confused, the others kinda think its cool, there will be bonding, there will be tears, they're a little bitch, this makes Frisk sad, when did this turn into a crying fest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMayhem/pseuds/MysticMayhem
Summary: Once again we find Frisk on her way to confront Asgore, this time however as she trudges through Waterfall she finds a mysterious grey door with an equally mysterious occupant. Curious and wishing to help despite the annoying voice in her head telling her not to, she meets the monster known as Wing Dings Gaster and together the two create something neither human nor monster have ever seen before.





	1. How I met You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [W. D. Frisk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837460) by [GossipLink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipLink/pseuds/GossipLink). 



> I know I've said this before but I will continue saying it because it is true, "I have a serious writing problem." I literally just got this idea two days ago while walking around my house in my fuzzy robe and thought "Hey I wonder what it's like to be Gaster," then I remembered this other story I read where Frisk and Gaster fuse and I was just like, "Hey could I do something like that?" So here it is, enough people on Tumblr said they were interested in reading this and they never respond to anything like that so... lets do this!
> 
> *Important news at end*

Frisk waved good-bye to Undyne as she dashed away, most likely heading back to Snowdin while Alphys and Papyrus trained. She chuckled at the thought; if she was honest it seemed like a pretty good fit to have the proud skeleton be her mentor. Being around someone so upbeat and hopeful even in the face of adversity was just the thing for such a shy little introvert like the royal scientist.

 

The content smile on her face soon fell away though as she turned to face the road ahead, dread oozing and spilling over her soul like toxic sludge at the thought of facing Asgore.

 

Again.

 

Mechanically her feet brought her forward, each step dragging across the damp ground as the apprehension seemed to physically weigh her down the closer she got to the castle. It wasn’t even facing off against the king that made her feel this way, it was facing **HIM** and she’d have to be a real moron to think he wouldn’t have something else planned for her after she’d finished this little side quest he’d sent her on. God just thinking about going through all of that a second time made her feel exhausted.

 

Physically, mentally, spiritually…

 

Exhausted.

 

Unconsciously her arms rose up to wrap themselves around her torso, her grip on her forearms tight as she hugged herself to have even the smallest form of comfort. Even if it was only from herself…

 

 ** _You know it doesn’t have to be this way._** It whispered in the same way a snake would try to entice its next victim.

 

 _Oh god not you again._ She thought back with a groan.

 

 ** _Oh you better believe it doll face._** It giggled mockingly.

 

The voice was back, the same voice that had been following her since the beginning of her journey in this strange subterranean world. At first the human hadn’t thought much of it, after all if she had landed in a hole inhabited by anthropomorphic goats with fire magic, little voices in her head that occasionally gave helpful advice was probably the most normal thing to happen in this particular situation.

 

It was weird, but it was nice to have some company. That is until their suggestions started to take on a, darker tone.

 

After exiting the Ruins and making their way to the inviting warmth that was Snowdin Town, the young woman had encountered several formidable enemies. Those battles had been difficult, testing her endurance and ability to think on her feet. More than once had her impatience and recklessness caused her to meet her end, it was only her strange ability to turn back the clock that allowed her to be where she was now.

 

Each time it happened it felt like waking up from a bad dream, an experience she hated no matter how many times it happened. Despite this the girl still tried to end these battles peacefully, Toriel had showed her the kindness they were capable of and in turn she wished to return it and show monsters that she was not here to hurt them.

 

Her companion on the other hand had seen things differently, growing more and more frustrated with each defeat. Insisting that taking a more aggressive approach was the best course of action and that a hardy swing of the toy knife she’d picked up would have been enough to scare her opponents away, or better yet getting rid of them altogether.

 

It was then the human decided that she didn’t like this voice anymore. The monsters had hurt her yes, but unlike Flowey they were never malicious. They’d talked about taking her soul to the king and how it was the last one they needed to finally be free. At the time Frisk hadn’t fully understood what that meant, but she was smart enough to conclude that the monsters were being “trapped” by something and they believed that she had what they needed to escape.

 

They weren’t evil, just desperate.

 

And that was enough to solidify her decision to keep showing them kindness, she couldn’t truly die anyway so she might as well put this “gift” to good use and see if she could help.

 

At that the voice grew distant and cold, leaving her to fend for herself until she ended up in another taxing battle that had her struggling to stay alive. When this happened they always sounded delighted, as if they enjoyed her pain while they tried to persuade her into indulging in some “well deserved payback” as they put it.

 

But she refused.

 

She was not a killer and they did not deserve to die for wanting to be free.

 

Reading the prophecy in Waterfall the first time had left her with a number of emotions to shift through; anger at the humans of the past for their actions came the quickest. Sadness soon followed at the realization of what they had done to monster kind set in and last was a peculiar happiness that she had followed her instincts and continued to spare those that tried to fight her.

 

 _What do you want? As if I didn’t know already._ Rolling her eyes at her luck.

 

 ** _Oh, someone’s feeling snarky at the moment. The monsters giving you trouble? Are you finally beginning to see things my way?_** It honestly disgusted Frisk to notice how they didn’t even _try_ to hide that sick, sadistic glee in their words.

 

 _Fat-chance Casper, now piss off!_ She shouted back. The sparks of anger igniting the fire in her soul and prompted her to release the hold on her upper arms, now swinging them as her stride grew longer, faster and with purpose.

 

**_Come now gumdrop you know as well as I do that this goody two-shoes act has only gotten you killed a dozen times over and a steady migraine. If I were in charge we would have been at Asgore’s doorstep a long time ago._ **

 

 _Well then it’s a good thing you're not then isn’t it?_ The human hissed back.

 

**_Such an idiotic, pathetic little thing you are. Too weak and stupid to comprehend that—_ **

 

Okay now that got the young woman’s attention, this pain in the ass poltergeist never passed up the opportunity to insult her and they never cut themselves off in the middle of one either.

 

Halting her advance Frisk scoped out the immediate area, whatever had the voice on edge she needed to keep an eye out for it.

 

At the moment the girl found herself in a deserted hallway, seeing nothing other than the same deep blue stone that made up this portion of the Underground.

 

 _Okay either the threat is invisible or this is your new way of fucking with me_ , she told them as she continued to search.

 

**_Get out of here. NOW._ **

 

The demand was loud, reverberating in her mind and disorienting her to the point where she almost lost her footing. Shouting in pain she clutched at her head, screwing her eyes shut before taking a few deep breaths to help ride out the intense throbbing between her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand what are you so…” Frisk trailed off. With her eyelids open just a crack she could see something shimmering on the on wall to her left.

 

“What is—”

 

 ** _STAY AWAY FROM THAT!_** They screamed at her.

 

“FUCKING HELL! Again!” The sheer force enough this time that she indeed fell to her knees in front of the shimmer. “Quit doing that!”

 

Blood racing through her veins she waited until her pulse was calm before she rose to her feet. Blinking she looked for the shimmer, but was surprised to see that it had vanished.

 

“What? But it was just here” gasped Frisk.

 

**_Well it’s not here any more. Let’s go._ **

 

_I don’t think so._

 

Narrowing her gaze in defiance the young woman scanned the wall for the telltale glimmer from before.

 

 ** _No I forbid it!_** The voice practically growled with anger.

 

 _Yeah well you can take your forbid and shove it up your—there!_ Quickly Frisk rushed forward to where she saw the shift in the light, keeping both eyes squinted to ensure that the thing she now recognized as a grey door remain in her sights.

 

**_YOU IDIOT I SWEAR IF YOU OPEN THAT DOOR I’LL TEAR APART YOUR MIND UNTIL YOU DON’T HAVE EVEN A SHRED OF SANITY LEFT!_ **

 

This was practically a banshee’s screech within the confines of Frisk’s mind, one that should have left her a crumpled mess on the dirt floor had her determination to see what was in this new room not been so high.

 

Whatever was in there scared no, terrified the voice and that meant one of two things. It was either an object, maybe an ally that could possibly help her get rid of them or it was a horrible monstrosity that would kill her and be able to make the death a permanent one.

 

There was no way of knowing what the outcome would be, but anything was better then going on as she was. So with as much determination as she could the human grabbed the knob and twisted it open before propelling herself forward.

 

She stumbled, nearly falling to the ground again but was able to catch herself at the last second. She prepared for the onslaught of the voice’s tirade but in the back of her head she could only hear a faint buzzing each time they tried to speak.

 

 _Okay not sure what this place is, but I like it already_ , she mused taking in the light grey walls of the short hall she was in that lead to an equally small grey room. Then she spotted something strange, at the center of the grey room was a large mound of what could only be described as ink. And it was moving.

 

_Who or what is that?_

 

The buzzing grew louder but she ignored it in favor of slowly making her way to the black mass, she stopped two feet away from it in case it decided to get violent and in a gentle voice she called to it.

 

“Hey, excuse me who are you?”

 

The black mass seemed to jump, not expecting someone to speak to it. As swiftly as its liquid form could manage it turned to face the human, revealing a white skull-like face that was cracked in two places. The first extended from its left eye to the corner of its open mouth, while the other stretch upwards from its half closed right eye to the back of its head.

 

When it saw her, Frisk could have sworn it let out a strangled gasp as it stared at her in shock. Then the strangest of sounds like the kind a computer would make came tumbling out of its mouth, while two boney hands moved in tune with the sounds.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand,” she told him sadly.

 

Frantically they moved their hands faster, the noises they were making almost desperate as they tried to get her to understand.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am but I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

 

It was heartbreaking to see their face fall at her confession; they looked so hopeless and miserable. They stopped making the noises yet their hands continued to move, though now at a slower, more easy to follow pace.

 

“Weird it’s almost like you’re … speaking in hands,” her realization ending in a whisper as she stared at the mysterious monster’s perpetually moving fingers.

 

_Let’s see if I still remember how to do this._

 

Kneeling down before them Frisk slowly began to sign out letters.

 

{Hello my name is Frisk. Who are you?}

 

When the monster caught sight of her message they froze, even their busy hands stilling at their surprise.

 

After what felt like an eternity they responded in a similar fashion.

 

**{Hello Frisk my name is Wing Dings Gaster.}**

 

The buzzing was getting worse now but that didn’t matter, they could communicate, she could talk to Gaster! Now she just had to find out what he was doing here. Giving him a warm smile she continued with her questions.

 

{Can you tell me what this place is? I’ve never seen it before.}

 

**{It is part of a place known only as the void. A sort of parallel dimension that shadows this world.}**

 

 _Well damn this is some real life science fiction now._ The shock must have shown on her face as Gaster’s cracked mouth rose into an amused smile.

 

{How did you get here?} And just like that the smile slipped away to be replaced by a troubled frown.

 

**{A lab experiment gone wrong, it brought me here with no way to escape.}**

{What about the door? Can’t you just go through?}

 

**{Even if I did I no longer fully exist in their world. No one can see or hear me. Except you.}**

{Is there anything I—}

 

Frisk didn’t get to finish that question as the horrible buzzing struck her again, only this time she could hear the voice.

 

**_I WARNED YOU._ **

 

The human screamed in pain, grabbing her head as wave after wave of agony came crashing down upon her. Somewhere among the torrent of suffering she registered the feeling of hands carefully clasping her shoulders. Forcing her hazel orbs to open she looked into the dark sockets of Gaster, his white pupils flying over her features as he tried to find what was causing her such distress.

 

In numb awe she watched as he called her soul forward, the typically bright red heart now dim as another heart, this one tattered and as black as tar attempted to snuff out her light. At the sight Gaster seemed to go through a thousand different emotions at once until his features settled into a look she knew all too well. The look of determination.

 

Nodding to himself the strange goopy skeleton man summoned his own soul, the brilliance of the inverted heart shining proudly in its dull surroundings. Then without warning he sent it forward, crashing into Frisk like two colliding atoms and as such the room erupted into a blinding white light.


	2. What Did We Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair wakes up to find they're closer than most new friends should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's back! Since you guys seemed to like the first chapter and I'm having some writer's block for my other stories at the moment, I thought I'd try to use that restless energy to do something productive for this story. So sit back relax and I hope you enjoy!

Waking up felt so strange, especially because she never remembered falling asleep. Her mind swam as it rode down the muddled river of nothingness, bobbing just beneath the waves for a few moments longer before the darkness receded and her head broke the surface.

 

The first thing Frisk noticed even before she opened her eyes was that she was on the ground, her right cheek and side pressed against something hard and unforgiving as it bit into her skin.

 

**_Wait skin? I don’t have any…_ **

 

_Yes I do, what am I…_

 

Where did that thought come from? Why would she think she didn’t have any kind of flesh? Confused and more than a bit afraid the girl opened her eyes to see that she was indeed lying in the middle of one of Waterfall’s many hallways. The sensation of water seeping into her clothes serving as further proof that she was in the last place she remembered being. Sighing in relief she pushed herself up, or at least she tried to as almost immediately her arms gave out from under her.

 

“Ouch!” she yelped as her head smacked against the stone. “Oh great, that’s just brilliant I can’t even lift myself up!”

 

“God what was I thinking, as if these abysmal gelatinous appendages could do anything… ”

 

“Hold on since when do I talk like—and why would my arms be…?”

 

Finally looking down at herself Frisk screamed, well it sounded like her.

 

“WHAT IN ASGORE’S NAME IS GOING ON? WHAT IS THIS?” Acting on what seemed like its own accord her body shot up, no doubt the adrenaline it was feeling giving strength to her sore limbs. “I’M OUT OF THAT INSUFFERABLE ROOM FOR ONCE AND _THIS_ IS WHAT HAPPENES.”

 

 _Out of the_ —“Gaster?” Her eyes wide as her most recent memories of meeting the melancholy monster rushed back to her like a torrent in the middle of a tropical storm. “Is that, you?”

 

There’s a pregnant pause there, no sound except for the constant drip of condensation as it falls from the countless stalactites above. Then she feels her mouth open just a crack and in an uncertain tone she hears own voice say, “Yes.”

 

“Do you know who I am?” she asked just as nervous.

 

“I do,” he answered. “You are the young lady that was able to enter my room. I believe you said your name is Frisk, correct?”

 

“Yeah that’s right, good to know neither of us forgot that part of our meeting. Now for the most important question: what happened to us?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” said Gaster as he coaxes her head to look up into the shimmering crystals the monsters used as a substitute for the night sky.

 

It’s strange, bizarre really as the young woman questions why it doesn’t bother her more that this strange being seems to have such casual control over her body. _I don’t get it; if this were that homicidal spirit I’d be flipping the fuck out. I should be, I don’t even know this guy but I’m not, I’m… calm._

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Frisk jumped, not expecting the question, “Oh I’m sorry I spaced out on you, did you say something?”

 

_Wow is that weird to ask when the other person is literally using your mouth to speak._

 

And was it her imagination or did she feel one of the corners of her mouth perk up slightly? “No but I did hear something,” he paused again, this time bringing her hands up and folding them neatly on her lap. “I greatly apologies because I know how private one’s thoughts are, however due to our current _predicament_ I couldn’t help but to overhear something about a… spirit?”

 

“Oh them,” the woman breathed as she drummed the fingers resting on her right thigh. “I’ll be honest with you and say that this, isn’t the first time I’ve had a voice other than my own in my head.”

 

“I see, that would explain the damaged soul I found latching onto yours like a parasite,” the last word almost a growl as he made her features twist into a frown. “What a horrid creature one would have to be to have a soul so black.”

 

“Tell me about it,” the girl smirked. “Speaking of souls, what did you do back there? All I remember is being in so much pain, you brought out our souls, they touched and then nothing.”

 

The young woman swore if she never had to look back on that moment for the rest of her life it would be too soon. Just thinking about what the voice was able to do to her sent a shiver down her spine. In an effort to distract herself from anymore of those thoughts she turned her focus to the tingling in her legs, wincing at the sensation of pins and needles as she shifted the lead-like limbs into a more comfortable position.

 

The former scientist is acutely aware of the tension the topic brings her as she fidgets, the feelings of apprehension she likely doesn’t want him to know about, but picks up through their new bond regardless. It stalls him for a few seconds before he replies in what he hopes is a soothing manner; “I was attempting to expel them from your being.”

 

“Really? I didn’t even know that was possible.”

 

“It is in theory. It amazes me really that against a human soul, be it as disfigured as your “voice’s” was that mine did not shatter upon impact with it.”

 

SLAP

 

Once again the atmosphere went quiet, the sharp snap of flesh hitting itself echoing off the cavern walls long after the deed had been done.

 

With palm still stinging Gaster brought the offending hand to their shared left cheek, the surface somehow smarting even more so at the feather light touch.

 

“W-what is the meaning of this!” the former skeleton man shouted. “Why would you harm your own body?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Gaster.” The other being within her stilled, frozen by the ice that laced her words, a stark contrast to the usually warm timber their voice had whether she or himself used it. “From what little I’ve seen it’s clear we share more than just a mind, my pain is yours and I’m sure as hell going to use that to my advantage to knock some sense into you if you even THINK of doing something as stupid as that again!” she screamed.

 

Her fists clenched by the end of her rant, the knuckles white in their iron grip and a single tear sliding down from the corner of her right eye.

 

Her new companion remained silent, so shocked by the girl’s rapidly changing emotions that he couldn’t bring himself to speak out loud.

 

“You could have died,” whispered Frisk, her shoulders trembling as she fought back the remaining tears that stung her eyes. “You could have died trying to help me, to help someone you didn’t even know for more than an minute and you talk about it like it’s the same as catching a flowerpot at the last minute before it breaks. Does your life really mean so little to you?”

 

**_Frisk I… I’m sorry. Truthfully after my accident I didn’t feel like I was alive at all, just a phantom watching the world go by without me for so long that I… I wouldn’t have minded if I completely disappeared._ **

 

Despite herself the young woman smiled as she responded through their link, _I forgive you. Just please never do that again._

 

 ** _I promise_** , he told her as he brought her hand up to wipe away some of the tears that had managed to sneak through. **_Now I think it’s time to move on, we’ve been here long enough._**

 

_I couldn’t agree more._

 

The two would be lying if they said getting up hadn’t been difficult, on top of the fact that Gaster had almost forgotten what it was like to pilot a solid stable form, Frisk was the first to notice how different her body felt. Her form felt heavier, stiffer than what it should be and thus the cause of a few falls as a result.

 

After they had managed to balance on both feet the two really got a chance to look down at themselves; first at their flesh covered hands that had been what initial sent the former scientist into a panic. At first glance they looked like normal human hands, but they weren’t the ones that she knew. On each palm was a circular scar with a matching mark on the back, as if they had been run through at some point and never fully healed.The fingers were a bit longer, thinner to the point they were done right boney and if that weren’t enough to confirm her suspicions that Gaster was indeed a skeleton monster, than it was the exposed bone of each knuckle and joint that did it. They moved on to their legs, the only other expanse of bare skin on their body which upon closer inspection, showed a similar change as both patella were now visible.

 

It was more than likely that the changes didn’t stop there, but neither of them was particularly keen on the idea of sacrificing their decorum just to satisfy their curiosity. Though one thing was for certain, it wasn’t just Frisk’s body anymore. Instead they chose to shift their attention towards their clothing. The once loose fitting shorts now hugged their hips and thighs, her blue and magenta striped sweater that had been nearly two sizes too big now fit their form perfectly and other than the new tightness of their boots they found there was only one other change to their wardrobe. A black trench coat that hung from their shoulders.

 

The girl couldn’t help the amused chuckle that slipped from their mouth at the sudden surge of excitement from her companion.

 

_I’m gunna go out on a limb here and say this belongs to you, doesn’t it?_

 

Her chuckle became a hearty laugh, as Gaster’s only response was to slip both arms through the sleeves and straighten the collar.

 

_I’m glad you’re happy, now lets get out of here._

 

And so they began their trek through Waterfall, their first steps awkward and slow but filled with determination. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy, however as they continued to put one foot in front of the other, neither could say they were afraid because whatever came their way they wouldn’t have to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> So I have a basic plot lined up for this story and where it will go, BUT seeing as this little tale is only the second of it's kind and I don't want it to end too soon, I want to ask you the readers for some help. If you have any ideas for scenes you'd like to see please leave them in your comments, what milestones do you think/want Frisk and Gaster to experience together? What about scenes with other characters? Please don't be shy!
> 
> Also I'm debating on what this Frisk/Gaster fusion should be called, obviously W.D. Frisk is out of the question since I'd literally be ripping off the story that inspired this one, if you have any other suggestions go ahead and leave those in your comments as well.
> 
> Thanks and I'll see you next time.


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns a lot about Gaster as they proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thank you for your patience, as well as your comments and kudos, you don't know how much it means to me that you like this little idea of mine. So without further here chapter 3.

“Okay we’re doing great. Just gotta keep putting one foot in front of the other, nice and slow,” Frisk encouraged as they waded through one of the thigh high pools of Waterfall.

 

Walking was gradually becoming easier as Gaster got the hang of controlling their feet, it was still a bit awkward but at least now they could move around without too much of an issue. When they’d first entered the water the young woman had tried her hardest, but couldn’t suppress the amused laughter that escaped her at her new friend’s reaction to the unexpected chill, literally jumping at the contact.

 

She’d felt bad for laughing at his expense but how could she not? He was just like a cat.

 

**_I resent that thought._ **

 

_Oh come now, you’re curious and inquisitive with a dislike of water to boot. Sounds pretty catlike to me._

 

She could feel their face twitch in the silliest of ways, unable to settle on which expression it preferred, her smirk or his pout.

 

**_I do not dislike water. I was merely caught off guard, your human senses are so much more sensitive than I remember mine being._ **

 

“Makes sense I guess, being made of bone you probably didn’t have the best understanding of temperature shifts. Than again anything is possible with magic.”

 

“You know now that I’ve gotten use to this it’s rather pleasant.” The former scientist mused as they passed another piece of floating trash; this time the frame of a bicycle, the front wheel missing and the metal that once held it now bent at odd angles.

 

Frisk raised an eyebrow at it. “You know every time I pass through Waterfall it always amazes and confuses me how all this random human garbage just falls down here.”

 

“Many monsters see this place as a small blessing.” Their pace slowing a bit as they carefully weaved through clusters of trash.

 

“We don’t always have what we need, as the Underground can only provide so much, luckily we’re able to scavenge the junk piles for necessities and perhaps discover a hidden treasure or two from the humans.” He paused thoughtfully. “To a few it is the closest they believe they will ever come to seeing the surface.” Gaster said solemnly.

 

“That’s awful,” said the young woman. Her heart heavy as she remembered the off hand remarks about the Underground’s overcrowding problem.

 

“It’s not ideal no, but for the moment it’s the best we have.”

 

The conversation ended here, neither knew what to say after something like that nor did they want to. Instead they allowed the quiet sounds of Waterfall to fill the silence as they continued forward.

 

_Ring!_

 

Nonchalantly Frisk pulled the phone from the front right pocket of her shorts, at this point use to the random calls she got from Papyrus.

 

She barely had time to process the sharp spike of emotions from her other half, before the person on the other end began speaking.

 

“If it isn’t my good friend, who trusts me.”

 

For reasons she didn’t know, their body froze at the sound of his voice.

 

“This is Papyrus. Your mutual friend.”

 

A strangled gasp escaped their lips. Though it seemed to go unnoticed.

 

“Alphys and I finished our training early. Very early.”

 

At this point their knees had begun to shake, as well as the hand that held the phone to their ear.

 

“So I sent her home. Very home.”

 

Instinctively Frisk shot their left hand toward the wall, grasping for a decent handhold as she felt their legs start to give.

 

“uh… Now.”

 

Heart racing, veins pumping, blood pounding in their ears; all of that made it difficult to pay attention to what Papyrus was saying.

 

“I feel strongly for no apparent reason. You should go… there. To her. Lab… house.”

 

The woman said nothing, too focused on trying to calm their breathing.

 

“I have only good feelings about this. Goodbye.”

 

Hearing the call disconnect seemed to be the deciding blow, as the last shred of Gaster’s control snapped.

 

Tears fell in heavy rivers down their face as ugly sobs shook their frame, hand still clutching the wall for support. It was all Frisk could think to do at the moment, her mind bombarded by what could only be described as a maelstrom of feelings.

 

Surprise, shock, fear, sorrow, happiness, rejection, heartache…

 

All of that and so many more swirled together that they were barely distinguishable from one another.

 

He was in so much pain… but why?

 

_Priorities Frisky, you can ask questions later._

 

Reaching out with her mind Frisk called out to Gaster.

 

_Gaster. Gaster it’s me, it’s Frisk! What’s happening? What’s wrong? Talk to me please!_

 

The former scientist didn’t answer, at least not in words. Instead the stream of his emotions fluctuated, the more prominent feelings becoming easier to identify.

 

Regret and self-loathing being the two most dominate.

 

 _Gaster!_ She tried again.

 

Still nothing.

 

_Wing Dings…_

 

She could sense the beginnings of isolation setting in.

 

_Sweetie please let me help you…_

 

With that thought the young woman pushed her own feelings forward, thinking of only kindness, love and understanding. Cocooning them around his consciousness and hoping it would be enough to sooth his troubled soul.

 

Eventually the tears stopped falling and she felt the gentle probing of another mind against her own.

 

 _Are you feeling well enough to speak?_ asked Frisk.

 

The pressure on her brain increased slightly, it didn’t hurt per say, it was more like a soft weight had been placed on her. A strange sensation that made the human wonder if this was his mental way of leaning on her.

 

**_I suppose._ **

 

Goodness, even in the confines of their own heads he sounded so small.

 

_Do you want to tell me what happened just now?_

 

Somehow the skeleton monster seemed to curl into himself more, his weight on her consciousness growing as his anxiety began to rise. Unsure if it would work the female reciprocated the pressure, imagining herself wrapping her arms around her friend in a comforting hug.

 

 _Hey, hey. It’s alright, it’s okay._ She hummed, imagining her hand rubbing circles on his back. _We don’t need to talk about if you don’t want to._

 

**_No. No you deserve an explanation for my… episode. I am just, not sure where to begin._ **

 

 _Well the beginning is usually a good place start._ She said cheekily, earning a good-natured huff from the skeletal man.

 

**_So I’ve been told. Though for the sake of clarity, I will try to be as direct as I can. The first and most important thing you should know is that… Papyrus is my son._ **

 

Now it was Frisk’s turn to be shocked, nearly losing her grip on the wall.

 

_He’s your… And you’re his… Oh my God…_

 

 ** _Are you really so surprised?_** His smile was practically palpable.

 

_Well I mean… I shouldn’t—I mean I’m not. Because… He had to come from somewhere, right? Him and—Oh wow… that means you’re Sans’ dad too._

 

 ** _So it’s safe to assume you know both my boys then?_** The smile turned from playful to solemn.

 

_I do. Yes. I’m sorry if I seem so frazzled, I guess I just never gave too much thought to the people that brought them into this world, let alone raised them._

 

**It’s understandable, my dear you have nothing to apologize for.**

 

_But now that I know… I have to ask, why did you react the way you did when he was on the phone?_

 

There was a pregnant before either found the courage to speak.

 

**_Do you remember what I told you before? In the grey room, about how I can to be there?_ **

 

_Your lab accident._

 

He physically nodded their head.

 

**_Due to may recklessness I fell into the Core, where I was scatter across time and space. It took me months, years even to find the missing pieces of myself. Until finally I managed to put myself back together, but even then it was pointless…_ **

 

The young woman felt his frustrations simmer, the agitation that hid just below the surface. Yet she said not a word, as she continued sending him feelings of comfort and safety.

 

**_I had become no better than a phantom; a memory that was not meant to be remembered._ **

 

_What do you mean by that? I’m sure your so—_

 

_**You do not understand.** _

 

_…_

 

**_I was scattered across time, displaced from this world that I was no longer part of. So my dear, please understand that I’m being completely honest when I say that everyone has nearly forgotten I exist._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's been showing me their support, your comments and kudos have been so encouraging and I'm happy to see them coming in every couple of days so many months later. I just wanna let you know the reason this has taken so long is because I'm back at school and this semester has been keeping busier than I've been in awhile. This week especially has been really stressful for me, so much so that Tuesday morning I actually broke down in tears. I'll spare you the details, but I will tell you that writing this chapter has helped me a lot with getting out my pent up stress. I have a lot of stuff I wanna get done before Halloween, it's probably a little ambitious at them moment but that's the goal. So anyway one last time thank you to everyone reading this little story of mine; please leave your comments, I read them all and I love to respond to you guys. See you all next time. ^^


	4. Just a Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knowledge is starting to sink in, that much is clear. Whether Frisk accepts or not is another story. Gaster already has, but she can't help but think over everything she's learned so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired and managed to write this all in one day, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. I often go back into my stories and reread chapters to make sure I'm keeping up with the continuity and I hate it when I find stupid mistakes months later.

**_…please understand that I’m being completely honest when I say that everyone has nearly forgotten I exist_** …

 

At those words Frisk felt like her heart had been torn in two.

 

“Bu-but you can’t possibly mean everyone! I mean your kids—Papyrus, Sans how can they just forget you?” she implored.

 

“This is simply the way things are,” said Gaster numbly.

 

It just didn’t seem possible. From the first time she had met the skeleton brothers she knew they were both very kind, quirky and at times suspicious in their behaviors but still good people.

 

Papyrus, though often guilty of sounding narcissistic, was nothing but a huge sweetheart and a lovable goofball who just wanted to make some friends. Aspiring to be in the royal guard because he thought it was his best chance to do that.

 

Sans was the opposite of his brother in almost every sense of the word. He was a lazy jokester that was more concerned with taking naps and pulling pranks than doing his many jobs. The town comedian that everyone loved and thought his brother was the coolest monster in the Underground.

 

Though Frisk soon learned that there was so much more to the brothers than that. In the instances where she’d had to redo her interactions with them for one reason or another she’d caught a glimpse of what went on beneath their happy smiles.

 

Papyrus for all his optimism was actually pretty self-conscious. Getting nervous and flustered whenever his best attempts to “capture” her fell flat or when he’d reluctantly agreed to help Undyne because he was afraid of what she’d think of him. Papyrus may love himself and everyone around him, but he knew not everyone loved him. He desperately desired to get back what he gave, to be seen as someone important, worthy of attention and admiration. That was most likely the reason Sans felt the need to act as his brother’s entire PR team, never missing an opportunity to tell her how cool Pap was. Frisk still remembered the smile he gave her when she agreed to be his friend, she didn’t think there was a star in the sky that shined brighter then he did in that moment. He even showed that he had his own kind of determination when he’d urged her an Undyne to become friends.

 

Sans was a bit harder to gauge, for such a laidback kind of guy he was surprisingly hard to read. What Frisk knew about him was mostly from what other monsters had told her as Sans rarely ever spoke about himself. It wasn’t until she’d made it to the MTT Resort that the punny skeleton decided to drop his mask and tell her the truth… or at least part of it.

 

**“You’d be dead where you stand.”**

 

Even now those words sent a shiver down the young woman’s spine. The warning had been clear: Sans did NOT trust humans and the only reason she’d been given a chance, was because he valued his friendship with Toriel enough to trust her judgment. Frisk had left the dinning area with no small amount of resentment towards the skeleton, and a bit of fear if she was honest with herself. The voice had had a field day with the incident, their laughter and taunts ringing though her ears so loudly that she flat out grabbed her head and screamed for them to SHUT UP!

 

She was pretty sure that little pink origami monster by the front door was traumatized now thanks to her.

 

It was after some time to cool off and think that Frisk concluded that she couldn’t really blame him. Hell if another species had put her people through half of what the monsters had gone through, she wouldn’t have been too eager to let them traipse around her home either.

 

The next time it happened was when she’d finally reached the castle, well… more precisely the Judgment Hall. Aptly named because it was here that Sans revealed himself to warrant her fear as Judge to the king. The way he’d explained what LV and EXP stood for, so cold and calculated, ever word said with a purpose and she knew if he had to he would have taken her out.

 

There were no words to describe the relief Frisk had felt when he’d finished his speech and smiled a real genuine smile at her. Man had the voice bitched at her to kick Sans’ teeth in… That was the first time they realized they could actually cause her physical discomfort if they were loud enough. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed.

 

But she digressed, because as different as the skeletons were from each other it could never be said that either didn’t love his brother. For all his ranting that he hated Sans’s puns Papyrus never said so with any real malice. True the frustration was real, but that probably had more to due with the sheer quantity of the jokes rather than the jokes themselves. And Sans loved to see his brother so animated, so full of energy even when it was being used to reprimand him.

 

What had the bunny merchant back in Snowdin said? That the two had showed up one day and inserted themselves into the town, well if Frisk was putting the pieces together correctly than she believed she had discovered the reason why.

 

Still, from what the human had seen those two valued family above all else and to forget someone as important as their own father?

 

_No. No I refuse to believe that if you came back they wouldn’t have SOME idea of who you are!_

 

 **Frisk please be reasonable.** The former scientist sighed.

 

_Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable when you’re just gunna roll over and accept that YOUR OWN CHILDREN might have forgotten all about you!_

 

 ** _Do you think I ENJOY this?_** He suddenly shouted back, the force causing their shared body to tremble. **_Do you think I LIKE knowing the fact that if my own bones and magic remember me at all it’s as a fleeting memory? A passing thought that’s gone as quickly as it came?_**

 

_Gaster that’s not what I…_

 

**_WELL I DON’T! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES MY SOUL FEEL LIKE IT’S BEING RIPPED APART!_ **

****

And he wasn’t lying either, deep in their chest she could feel an intense ache. Like someone had taken a spike and hammered a whole there, faintly she wonder if their souls were linked now as well.

 

**_Do you have any idea what it’s like… to be forgotten by the people you love most in this world?_ **

 

…

 

**_No. I didn’t think so._ **

 

Gaster went silent after that. No longer in the mood to converse and Frisk couldn’t blame him. She’d pushed him too far. God this was his first day, no his first few _hours_ being out of that room and solid in… Shit, she didn’t even know how long and she expected him to be ready to overcome all his emotional baggage just like that? And fuck did it make her feel like an insensitive heartless bitch right now.

 

With a deep breath Frisk straightened out their legs, carefully easing their weight back onto them incase they were still unsteady. Once sure they were stable she slowly released her grip on the wall and tentatively reached out to Gaster with her mind. In response she felt his conscious shrink away from hers, she’d expected such a reaction but it stung.

 

Sighing in defeat she moved them forward, continuing their trek to the lab.

 

_Wing Dings honey, for what it’s worth I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the beta test chapter, if you liked it or have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also this story kinda centers around the idea of me creating a reverse of the effect caused by some Soriel or travel to other universe stories that have Frisk in an awkward position because she still has feeling for Sans even after he gets with Toriel. Here Sans gets to learn how it feels to have the person you like be in a relationship with one of your parents.
> 
> The main romantic relationship here is also not definite so you the readers can choose who Frisk ends up with in the end.


End file.
